


Interludes and Peppermint

by feverbeats



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus grinned, almost certain that they were in friendly bickering territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interludes and Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://batmanboxers.livejournal.com/profile)[**batmanboxers**](http://batmanboxers.livejournal.com/) for [snupinsanta](http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/browse.php?type=categories&id=17) 2009.

  
Remus propped his book up on his knees, blinking again in the hope that he could keep himself awake. He was curled up in a chair in the library, trying to teach himself Potions while everyone else was off having turkey, pie, and presents.

James and Peter had gone off to their respective loving families for the holidays, their only concession to Remus's misery being a rueful backwards glance on Peter's part. Sirius had fought tooth and nail to avoid going home, but his mother had demanded it.

"Probably needs me there so she looks better for some Death Eater thing," Sirius had snapped, before slamming his trunk shut and leaving without saying goodbye.

Remus tried not to feel too bad about all that. It was just the way they were. James worried about Sirius and was careless enough to overlook Remus, Peter never knew what to say, and Sirius was such a bundle of his own pain that he often ignored Remus entirely.

Honestly, though, Remus didn't know what he would have done if any of them had tried feeling sorry for him. He was terrible at anything that involved feelings belonging to him. It wasn't that his parents didn't want him home, of course. These were just dangerous times, especially with his father's job, and Remus was a little glad not to be home to see his parents' worry.

He put down his book, sighing. If he couldn't even get interested in a book, things were bad. That was when he realized he wasn't alone in the library. Severus was curled up in a window seat, looking surprisingly at ease. He'd been getting a bit unbearable lately, what with his new friends, but all of them were home for the holidays with their rich families, probably doing the same thing Sirius' family was.

Alone, Severus looked rather more like his old self. Much taller at fifteen than at eleven, he still looked thin and worn, although a smile played around his lips as he read. Remus wondered what he was reading that was so amusing. Going over to him would solve the mystery, but he looked so peaceful for once that Remus didn't want to disturb him.

Besides, Severus has been increasingly awful to him—and to everyone else—lately. He was also asking a lot more questions than Remus would have liked about their monthly excursions. Remus wished he could trust the other boy, but he'd only trusted his friends with his secret because they'd found it out on their own.

Just then, two giggling first years burst in, earning a glare from Madam Pince. Remus was sorry to have the peaceful silence broken, and Severus looked up, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh," he said, catching sight of Remus.

"Hullo," Remus offered hopefully. "Didn't see you there." Lying had always come too easily and naturally to him.

"Yeah," Severus said. He wrapped his arms self-consciously around his book, hiding the cover.

"What're you reading?" Remus asked.

Severus lifted his chin a little. "Nothing." Perhaps realizing how obvious a lie it was, he added, "You're a prefect." His arms tightened around the book.

Remus felt a smile start at the corner of his mouth, the half smirk that Sirius always told him was unattractive and inaccurate to his personality. Remus wasn't so sure. "Restricted section?"

Severus sighed. "Sod off, Lupin," he said, but his tone was fairly neutral.

"Dark Arts book?" Remus inferred, feeling the little smirk grow. "Let me have a look."

"You're not really going to take points off me over Christmas, are you ?" Severus snapped. "That's just petty."

Remus considered telling Severus that he wasn't one to talk about petty, but James and the others weren't there, so instead he said, "I was just curious what what you were reading. Honestly. Mine's dead boring. Here, have a look." He held up his Potions book, which he'd been trying to study in the vague hope that the information would magically permeate his brain and help him out when term started again.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh, he's bored by Potions. I'm shocked. That would explain your rubbish marks."

Remus grinned, almost certain that they were in friendly bickering territory. "Come on. Trade?" Without waiting for an answer, he tossed his book to Severus, who caught it awkwardly with one hand.

"Fine," he said, tossing his book—a bit too hard, Remus thought—to the other boy. Remus glanced at the cover. _Moste Potente Potions_, the cover declared in blocky Gothic lettering. "You can tell it's old because _moste_ has an _e_," Remus said.

Severus gave a little surprised laugh. Then he said, "Where are your loathsome friends, anyhow? All gone home for the holidays?"

"Yeah," Remus said, putting the book on the table and shoving his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans.

"Your family didn't want you?" Severus asked, the unattractive sneer he'd picked up playing around the edges of his mouth like Remus's smirk. Remus wondered if Mulciber or one of Severus's other friends ever told him it was inaccurate to his personality. Probably not.

"No," Remus said, "It's just a bit tricky right now. What with everything that's going on. What about you?"

Severus's family wasn't a safe topic, something James and Sirius had worked out in third year by truth serum and Remus had worked on in second year by paying attention.

Severus shrugged. "I'd just rather stay here. It's quieter."

It wasn't much, but Remus still felt as though Severus had trusted him with something. "Family, eh?" he said a bit nervously, rocking back on his heels.

"Look," Severus said suddenly and a little sharply, "D'you want to sneak into the kitchens and get a hot chocolate or something?"

Remus stomach flipped, but he just nodded and said, "Yeah." He never got to talk to Severus without Sirius and the others around, and although he loved his friends, he sometimes wished they'd give him a bit of time alone with other people. Of course, they all loathed Severus, James in a sort of disdainful-but-ultimately-amiable way and Sirius in a far more genuine way. Peter mostly copied James, and there was hardly ever any real malice in it when he mocked Severus, but Remus still never felt comfortable talking to anyone who wasn't in Gryffindor, let alone their supposed nemesis.

All in all, though, it made things a bit tricky for Remus, who'd harbored a hopefully secret crush on Severus since at least as early as third year. He'd tried getting rid of it when it had become clear that his friends would never speak to him again if he ever asked Severus out, but there was a small, resentful part of him that had longed for a moment away from them so he could talk to Severus properly.

Two years later and finally given that chance, Remus wasn't entirely sure he could do anything about it. Severus had become mean and secretive, although not meaner or more secretive than Sirius ever was. Remus felt his palms itch suddenly with the ever-changing moon outside and wondered about secrets, and about what Severus would say if he knew.

He was surprised to discover that Severus knew the secret way into the kitchens.

"Tickling a pear," Severus snorted. "This place is sometimes really ridiculous."

Remus privately agreed, but he didn't say anything.

The kitchens were warm and empty, all the House Elves busy elsewhere. Severus moved into a nook, poking around for the hot chocolate that was enchanted to taste like peppermint. Remus had always wondered why they couldn't just use real peppermint flavoring. The knowledge that Severus probably agreed with this sent a little jolt of excitement through him.

"Got it," Severus said, straightening up. Remus hadn't seen him smile so much in years. "I found where they keep it. And it's still hot."

Remus grinned. "I never knew you were such a rule-breaker, Severus. I feel like I'm with my other friends."

The smile fell from Severus's face instantly. "Fantastic."

Remus swore silently. "I didn't mean—"

"I know," Severus said quickly. "Let's just not talk about them." He turned and poured two mugs of hot chocolate that steamed faintly red. He huffed out a small sound of annoyance at the enchanted steam, and Remus was hit again by the tiny thrill of kinship. "Here." Severus shoved one mug unceremoniously into Remus's hands. His fingers brushed Remus's.

Remus bit down on an intake of breath. "Thanks." He felt incredibly stupid and obvious, just as he always did when he was alone with Severus. Severus was brilliant at magic—especially Potions—and Remus was serviceable at being polite to people. Together, they made one useful human being.

Remus took a sip of his hot chocolate. "It's good. But the enchanted peppermint is a bit much." He caught Severus's eye and suddenly they were both laughing, standing side by side in the empty kitchen. Severus's laugh sounded faintly stilted, as though he wasn't quite used to it.

Then Severus stopped laughing abruptly and set his mug down on the counter with a _thunk_. "Lupin . . ."

"You could call me Remus," Remus suggested, his heart speeding up ridiculously.

Severus twisted his hands together like he didn't know what to do with them. Then he reached out and grabbed the front of Remus's jumper, pulling him into a messy kiss. Their teeth clicked together and Remus's hot chocolate sloshed out of the cup.

Severus pulled away. "Sorry," he said, sounding panicky. "I'm sorry, that was—"

"No, it's okay," Remus said hastily, with a rush of relief at not being the one panicking for once. "Let me just put this down." He set his mug carefully on th floor and stood to meet Severus's eyes.

Severus cleared his throat.

"Right," Remus said, and because it was too unbearably awkward to say anything else, he kissed Severus again.

This time the kiss was much better—although, honestly, Remus hadn't minded the teeth—and Severus even relaxed a little, his hands coming up to grip Remus's elbows. Remus pressed his hands to Severus's chest, leaning up slightly to kiss him. He tasted like peppermint.

When they pulled apart, Severus made a stunned like _oh_ sound that was possibly the best noise Remus had ever heard in his life.

"We ought to go to Hogsmede together," Remus said, surprising himself by being so forward. "Once school starts again."

Severus's dark eyes searched Remus's face. "Once your friends are back? Really?"

"Yes," Remus said fiercely. He knew he was probably getting himself into a lot of trouble with James and Peter and _especially_ Sirius, but he felt brave and defiant for the moment.

"Good," Severus said, and this time his smile was more like Remus's smirk, self-satisfied and cunning. Remus didn't think he liked it, but it didn't matter. Things were going to be different, and he was going to try his hardest to make that a good thing.

"Tell you what," he said, grabbing Severus's hand, "Let's make some proper hot chocolate. Then we can drink it in the library and read about Potions and—well--" He had reached the limits of his daring for the time being, it seemed.

Severus, however, did not appear to mind. "Right," he said happily.

When their respective groups of friends returned, things would undoubtedly become complicated, and maybe one or the other of them would end up being awful, but for now, it was the holidays. Remus gave Severus's hand a squeeze as they searched for the real peppermint.


End file.
